Abramac (TillForPie)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Wizard (Diviner) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Abyssal, Deltan, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, Infernal, Low Landellian, Orc Deity: Thalina First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (-2 pts); +2 racial mod CON: 08 -1 (-1 pt) INT: 20 +5 (17 pts); +2 racial mod WIS: 16 +3 (10 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (0 pts); -2 racial mod Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 06 = + CON (-1) + FC (+1) Wizard 1 AC: 10 = + DEX (0) + Size (0) + Armor (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +5 = (0) + Forewarned (+1) + Improved Initiative (+4) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) CMB: -2 = (0) + STR (-2) + Misc (0) CMD: 08 = + BAB (0) + STR (-2) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Fortitude: -1 = 1 (0) + CON (-1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +0 = 1 (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = 1 (+2) + WIS (+3) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Energy Resistance: Cold 7, Electricity 7, Fire 7 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Close Combat Dagger Attack: -2 = (0) + STR (-2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4-2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: -- Ranged Combat Dagger, thrown Attack: +0 = (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4-2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: -- Racial Features (Tiefling) Ability Adjustments: +2 Intelligence, +2 Dexterity, -2 Charisma Type: Tieflings are outsiders with the native subtype. Size: Tieflings are medium creatures. Speed: Tieflings have a base speed of 30ft. Languages: Tieflings begin play speaking Common and either Abyssal or Infernal. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Skilled: Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-like Ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling's class level. Darkvision: Tieflings can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Fiendish Sorcery: Tiefling sorcerers with the Abyssal or Infernal bloodlines treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. Class Features (Favored Class: Wizard) Proficiencies: Wizards are proficient with clubs, daggers, crossbows, and quarterstaffs Arcane Bond: Ring. Once per day allows casting of any known spell other than abjuration and enchantment spells. Divination School: May prepare an additional divination spell of each level other than 0. Abjuration and enchantment spells require an additional slot of the appropriate level to prepare. Forewarned (Su): You can always act in the surprise round even if you fail to make a perception roll to notice a foe. You are still considered flat-footed until you take an action. In addition, you receive a bonus on initiative checks equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum +1). At 20th level, anytime you roll initiative, assume the roll resulted in a natural 20. Prescience (Su): At the beginning of your turn, you may, as a free action, roll a single d20. At any point before your next turn, you may use the result of this roll as the result of any d20 roll you are required to make. If you do not use the d20 result before your next turn, it is lost. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your INT modifier. Feats Improved Initiative: You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. Scribe Scroll: You can create a scroll of any spell you know. Scribing a scroll takes 2 hours if its base price is 250gp or less, otherwise scribing a scroll takes 1 day for each 1,000gp in its base price. To scribe a scroll you must use up raw materials costing half of this base price. Traits History of Heresy (Faith): As long as you do not possess any levels in a class that grants divine spellcasting power, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all saving throws against divine spells. Unscathed (Magic): Each type of energy resistance you have (if any) increases by 2. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 07 = (2) + INT (5)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Wizard 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise +9 1 3 5 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 -1 +2 racial Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +5 0 * 5 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 * 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +3 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) +9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +9 1 3 5 +0 Linguistics +9 1 3 5 +0 Perception +3 0 0 3 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive +3 0 0 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +9 1 3 5 +0 Stealth +2 0 0 0 -0 +2 racial Survival +3 0 0 3 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Level 1 Spells(DC 16)= May prepare and cast 3 spells per day + 1 divination spell • Color Spray • Comprehend Languages • Detect Secret Doors • Disguise Self • Expeditious Retreat • Magic Missile • Silent Image • Summon Monster I |-|Level 0 Spells (DC 15)= May prepare 3 spells per day and cast them at will • Acid Splash • Bleed • Dancing Lights • Detect Magic • Detect Poison • Flare • Ghost Sound • Light • Mage Hand • Mending • Ray of Frost • Read Magic • Touch of Fatigue Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Bonded Object (Ring) 00 gp 0 lb Spellbook 00 gp 3 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 2 lb Explorer's Outfit 00 gp 0 lb Dagger 02 gp 1 lb Satchel (Backpack) 02 gp 2 lb Winter Blanket 00.5 gp 3 lb 8oz Ink 08 gp 0 lb Inkpen 00.1 gp 0 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp 0.5 lb Waterskin 01 gp 4 lb = Totals: 19.6 gp 15.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 130 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 4 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -19.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 130.4 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 213 years Height: 5'8 Weight: 120lbs Hair Color: Graying (formerly black) Eye Color: White Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Abramac is a withered skeleton of a man. His pale, cold skin is covered by the faded ink of century-old tattoos. The things he owns are well-maintained but weathered with age. The barbed tip of a spiny tail peeks out from beneath his cloak. Demeanor: Two centuries of persecution at the hands of the fearful, the ignorant, and the righteous have left Abramac distrustful and aloof. He has a particular suspicion of the extremely religious and divine spellcasters of all kinds. At his ultimate core Abramac is brave, empathic, and generous - but he has built a shield of bitterness around his soul and it's rare that he reveals the man he could have been. Background: Abramac was born over two centuries ago near Tritower. His mother abandoned him to die in the wilds when he was very young, presumably afraid of her hellspawn bastard. He can't remember much - not the place of his birth, not his mother's name - but he does remember the voice that tended to his fears that first night and led him to the safety of a nearby village come morning. The early years of Abramac's adolescence were painful. Life on the streets of Tritower and Venza can be rough for anyone but it's hell for a tiefling. In his early adulthood he traveled as far as Sumbru (prior to its downfall) and Dun Harsk but has never found a home or a family. Abramac is touched by visions that he believes to be portents of the future. He speculates that his gift is thanks to his fiendish heritage and he has supplemented his strange powers with arcane research. He has no long term plans. Abramac accepts mercenary work even in his old age thanks to his centuries-old wanderlust. Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character